Ghouls tale
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Thomas Jennings a prewar ghouls who meet the famous lone wanderer and the courier shares his tale. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The bombs fell.

You would think humanity was snuffed out by the apolsype, but humanity is stubborn.

My Family was killed in Washington DC, I'm all that remains in this hell. The Wasteland is bitter and harsh, most of the country is so heavily radioactive, making most of it lethal. I wasn't one of the lucky ones who made it into one of the country's vaults. Saying that I'm very lucky, that I survived out here.

Your probably wondering who the hell I am.

Im Thomas Jennings

Pre war ghoul, veteran of operation anchorage and perhaps the oldest person on the planet now. I will tell you my story if you bother listen.

It all started 4 years ago, just outside of Vault 101

Thomas was lieing in the tunnel leading to vault 101 attempting catch some rest from this hell known as the capital waste land. His pip boy 2000 in use as a radio, GNR was Thomas' favourite station. It was peaceful, but thomas couldn't help compare it to his prewar life, sitting in the shade of a palm tree and sipping at a cocktail. The door to the tunnel opened. Thomas' power armour clinked together as he sat up to see a young man and baby boy standing before him.

The man jumped. "Sorry I scared you, I don't mean any harm." Thomas spoke in a deep raspy voice like all ghouls. He removed his helmet and held both hands in front of him. "We just need entrance to vault 101," the man said. The body spurred. "I don't think you'll get in, it been shut as long as I can remeber." Thomas said. The man smiled. "I'm James, this is my son." The man said. "I'm Thomas." Thomas said out stretching his hand. The man gave a firm grip and a warm smile. "I could give you hand to get in." Thomas said.

James nodded. Thomas got up and attempted to open the vault door with the panel. "So where's your wife?" Thomas asked as he toyed with panel. James looks to the dusty ground. "She died giving birth." James whimpered. "Thats sad to know. My family was wiped out by the bombs." Thomas said back, attempting empathis the conversation. The vault door was lighted up by two floor lamps above the door. It creeked as it was hinged back inside the vault. "There we go." Thomas said.

James wondered in, cradling the child in his arms. "Thank you Thomas. I hope we meet again." James wished as he entered the vault. "Good bye James." Thomas wished. The vault door sealed and Thomas collected his gear.

He he took one last glance at the vault door before he left.

**A/N **

**Hay guys, other guy here. Here's the fallout story I was writing. I've got good things planed for this story. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to PM or review me, all feed backs good.**


	2. Chapter 2: The lone wanderer

**A/N **

**Hey guys just to let you know the lone wanderer is a women and the courier is a guy. They will have names and be my personal view of them. **

Four years had pasted after that fateful day I meet James. I had settled in a town called megaton, which was built around a live bomb. Fifthteen years after that someone wonders into town.

"Gob another glass of water, please." Thomas asked. "No problem amigo." Gob said to his friend Thomas. They were both ghouls and got along well. The door to gobs saloon opened, Thomas peered behind himself to see a girl walk in. "Hit of wine please." She asked. The girl wore a armoured vault 101 suit, it didn't take long for Thomas to realise this was James' daughter. She even had the same brown hair and blue eyes as him. "What's wrong?" Gob asked. "Remember how I came here looking for my dad. I found him, he scaraficed himself to save Doctor Li and me." The girls eyes began watering. Thomas placed an arm around her.

"Your Thomas right?" The girl said. Thomas glanced at the girl, placing the cup of water back on the bench top. He lifted his arm off her. "Yes, why would you care about an old ghoul like me." "A ghoul, I belive he's called Rike from Under world, said I should see you." The girl said. Thomas, couldn't belive she knew who he was.

"I'm Sarah, most commonly known as the lone wanderer."


	3. Chapter 3: The road

"Sarah!" Thomas yelled in his raspy voice. The pair had taken shelter in an old pre war bill board, Thomas could still make out the old nuka-cola ad on one side. Sarah was cleaning her self, taking much to long, to Thomas annoyance as well.

"Sarah! I've lived over 250 years, I'm not dieing waiting on you!" Thomas rasped again.

"Thomas, I'm almost done!" Sarah yelled back.

Thomas continued to get more frustrated. Girls still taking ages to ready them selve even during the apocalypse, Thomas thought. He climbed up the ladder back into the bill board. Sarah still in the nude, her skin shinning in the light.

"O my God Thomas! What the hell!" Sarah yelled, covering her self.

Thomas threw her armoured vault suit at her. The suit hit Sarah with a dull thud.

"If you're not down in five minutes I leave for new Vegas alone." Thomas made it clear.

Thomas leaned against the huge pillar supporting the billboard, moments later Sarah slided down the ladder.

"Thomas why did you do that?" She asked.

The pair began walking down the over pass again. This overpass was still intact, unlike the DC over passes which were in a state of crumbling.

"Sarah, we are living on borrowed time, we can't afford to spend time every morning on beauty." Thomas scowled.

"We've been on the road for at least two years now, how far are we from new Vegas?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"We pasted a sign a while back, we are less then 60 miles out now." Thomas said.

"Give me an honest opinion, do I look good?" Sarah asked.

Thomas, often forgot that Sarah was still young. While she cared for her appearance Thomas was a rotting ghoul.

"Good as ever." Thomas rasped.

"Thanks Thomas."

Thomas thought dogded a bullet there.

The pair walked until sunset when the shining beacon known as New Vegas began to shine in Thomas's visor.

**Sorry I've been focusing on my other story, After the seventh night. I will right mor on this, I swear.**


End file.
